Cat Valentine
Entrance Car, Rain, & Fire Tori, Jade, and Cat drive Cat's brother's topless convertible to the battlefield and drop Cat off, who is inexplicably dryer than when she was in the car along with the other girls. Special Attacks Neutral B - Ice Pillow Cat throws a pillow. If she hits an opponent with it, there's a 1/5 chance that the opponent will be frozen by the pillow. If the pillow lands on the ground, anyone who walks over it will fall asleep. Note that the person sleeping becomes weaker to fire attacks given the pillow's temperature. If the pillow hits anything that utilizes fire, it becomes a slip trap that Cat can throw around until it goes dry. There can be only one Ice Pillow at a time. Side B - Stage Kiss Cat demonstrates a stage kiss on a male opponent. Bizarrely, it doesn't seem to be effective as a standard kiss given the stun effect. Don't get this wrong, though. No damage is done during this move, not even according to horniness. No, this is just something for the purpose of leaving someone open. The higher your intellect, the longer the stun lasts, so don't expect joke characters to be stunned the longest, sadly. Use it on a female, and they get the gist of it, resulting in no stun effect. Use it on a teammate, and it'll heal him for as long as he's stunned (1% gets healed per second). Up B - Jupiter Boots Cat begins to bounce around in Jupiter Boots. On land, you start out bouncing around, and you're able to move yourself around at walking speed. Traps don't affect Cat while she's being bouncy, and she can extend the time of an opponent being plowed into the ground (team position doesn't matter). Press B again, and Cat does a big bounce. In the air, she automatically jumps upward in her Jupiter Boots, although she'll fall faster as a downside of this. Down B - Storage Bra Cat gets some candy out of her bra. She's able to eat it like a standard food item when you press A, though she can use the piece of candy as a means of attack upon pressing B. Each piece of candy not only heals a different amount, but it also has a different method of use (of course). Gumdrops can slow down opponents if they're hit. They also work as a sticky trap on any surface they hit. Just do the old shake-side-to-side method to help get unstuck. Hold B, and Cat will be able to blow a bubble with the gum in order to make herself a fragile shield she can glide with. One hit on the shield, and there'll either be a trap or a slowed-down opponent. Licorice whips work like tethers as well as short-ranged whips, although they do extend with smash attacks. Gummi bears and jellybeans mostly work the same way as grapes, except they heal differently and when all are dropped, it's one whole sticky trap. You are to wait a while before you can get more candy from your bra. Final Smash - Bibble Addiction Cat quickly leaves, then comes back with a huge wagon of Bibble. You can walk around slowly with the wagon unable to jump. Press A to eat some Bibble to heal damage you've taken during the fight. If anyone else tries to have some of your Bibble, teammate or otherwise, you'll automatically slap him/her away and tell him/her not to touch it. Anyone around her when she shouts gets stunned. The more Bibble Cat eats, the further the range of her shouting is. You can tap in a side to have Cat heave the wagon, which can do some damage to opponents. Do this in the opposite direction to knock an opponent into the screen. This can also auto-swap tag-team characters. Cat has the Bibble for 20 seconds before she gets restrained, letting the wagon roll and fall off the stage. This can get an opponent KO'd if he/she isn't careful. If anyone were to try and take some Bibble while the wagon rolls away, Cat's bodyguard knocks the opponent away from the wagon. KOSFX KOSFX1: "What's that supposed to mean!?" KOSFX2: "Mr. Purple!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ooh!" Taunts Up: "What'cha gonna do about it, clown? Huh??" Sd: "What a coincid--oh, who am I kidding?" Dn: *laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Look! I made my tiger purple!" 2. *laughs* "I love President Ford!" 3. "Hey, Mr. Spock. You are so 'vulcan' weird." *giggles* Failure/Clap: Obvious sad state Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Victorious - Make it Shine Stage Hollywood Arts High School - Asphalt Café Relic Mr. Purple Lawl Food Velvet Cupcake Trivia *There were various choices for Cat's side special during the development process, but the Stage Kiss was finalized as such. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Nickelodeon Category:Victorious Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Human Category:Cute Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Ditzy Category:Red Category:Pink Category:Brown Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Team Prower Category:Team Lovebird Category:Ariana Grande played